29 momentos
by Fernandha's
Summary: Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos.
1. Infantil

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión.

Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación."

29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos.

* * *

**Momento 1: **¿Infantil?

.

.

.

La azabache fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquél que la mirase, hace unos escasos segundos el maldito ser se había atrevido a llamarla infantil. A ella, sólo por encontrarla vestida con un pijama de ositos.

¿Y qué si le gustaba esa ropa? Sesshomaru no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, se supone que era la época actual, todos creían que él hacía cosplay. ¿Y a ella la llamaba infantil? Qué va.

* * *

¿Reviews?

8/Julio/2013


	2. Tonta

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión.

Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación."

29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 2: **Tonta.

.

.

.

El Lord realmente odiaba a ésa mujer, ¿por qué tenía que tardar tanto en vestirse? En la mañana la había visto con una extraña ropa de dibujos tontos, ¿cree que tardándose la hará ver menos tonta?

¡Mujeres! Tardaban una eternidad en tan sólo buscar simple ropa. No importaba qué, ésa humana siempre sería una tonta… de eso no hay duda alguna.

* * *

¿Reviews?

9 de Junio del 2013


	3. Monotonía

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 3: **Monotonía.

OoC realmente notorio

.

.

.

.

—¡Hombres!  
—¡Mujeres!  
—¡Eres un maldito insensible!  
—¡Y tú una tonta humana!  
—¡Al menos yo tengo sentimientos!  
—¡Por eso mismo eres tonta!

Y así seguía su día, repleto de peleas, que finalmente terminaban en acuerdos. Todo era monotonía.  
No podían mirar algo o respirar sin siquiera pelear. Los hombres eran tan simples y las mujeres tan misteriosas, ¿cómo interactuaban?

* * *

¿Reviews?

10 de Junio del 2013

Agradezco los comentarios que me dan y lamento no poder responderlos como se merecen pero estoy algo ocupada. La historia en sí ya está escrita (la realicé hace dos años) la única cuestión es que corrijo algunas cosas pero sin tratar de cambiar por completo la idea. Así que espero la disfruten.


	4. Intervención

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 4:** Intervención.

.

.

.

Sango y Miroku estaban un poco irritados por la constante pelea.

—¡Por favor, cálmense!  
—Sanguito tiene razón, ¿y ahora por qué pelean?  
—¡Él es un maldito insensible! —chilló Kagome.

El Lord sólo gruñó. Y nuevamente otra pelea inundó el ambiente, iniciada por la azabache pero sin respuesta departe de él.

—¿Por qué siempre intervenimos? —preguntó, Miroku, admirando la escena.  
—Porque somos unos imbéciles de buen corazón —concluyó ella en un susurro de resignación.

* * *

¿Reviews?

11 de Junio del 2013


	5. Imbécil

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 5: **Imbécil.

.

.

.

Y el atardecer se asomaba, ambos caminaban rumbo a su casa. Sango y Miroku habían decidido ir al cine, los habían invitado pero al Lord le daba igual y ella simplemente se negó.

Ingresaron a la casa, él subió a darse un baño y ella a su habitación. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y entonces tomó una almohada, la colocó entre sus manos, hundió la cara y gruñó.

—¡Maldito imbécil, aún no comprendo porque te quiero!

Sólo que... no se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí.

* * *

**Aclaración: **Por la pregunta de "¿Qué hace Sesshomaru taiyoukai en el mundo humano de la época actual?" No sé, se me ocurrió (?) xD (Todos los personajes de la época antigua aparecerán como realmente son). No, ya…hm…no tengo una gran explicación sobre eso pero bueno, es AU y ésta es mí mejor respuesta... por ahora xD

¿Reviews?

12 de Junio del 2013


	6. ¡Pervertido!

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 6: **¡Pervertido!

.

.

.

—¿Quieres saber la razón? —preguntó él, con una toalla en su cintura, recargado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión ¿pervertida?  
—¿He? —musitó ella, sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

Y sin previo aviso fue levantada en los torneados brazos del ambarino y conducida hacia el baño.

—¡Pervertido! —le gritó Kagome, sonrojada.  
—Un poco tal vez—le susurró en el oído.

La toalla calló al suelo y la puerta del baño se cerró.

* * *

¿Reviews?

14 de Junio del 2013


	7. ¿Felicidad?, ¿celos?

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 7: **¿Feliz?

.

.

.

¿Acaso se sentía feliz?, ¿debía estarlo? Ese momento fue único y realmente intenso, sin embargo ella ya no comprendía nada; en raras ocasiones lo odiaba y en otras lo amaba.

Ambos eran tan diferentes, tan malditamente chocantes que existían ocasiones en las cuales deseaba tomar todas sus cosas y largarse, saber que se había vuelto a equivocar y que ése pedazo de demonio insensible era igual que su hermano en lo que se refería a los sentimientos... pero pasaban los minutos y se tranquilizaba, analizaba que realmente nada era igual (que no debía existir comparación) porque así como se chocaban se unían; y podían pelear de varias formar pero no le importabal porque siempre estaba a su lado, y ella lo agradecía.

InuYasha fue algo importante en su vida, sólo que no había funcionado como ambos habían esperado. Eran amigos, cierto, se tenían un gran aprecio. Pese a esto Kagome sabía que quizá el final que tuvo con el hanyou había sido lo mejor (porque ambos se sentían cómodos y podían tratarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido porque finalmente se querían y respetaban) pero no sabía si podría aceptar el mismo final con Sesshomaru. Era... inimaginable, gracias todo lo vivido. No quería que su taiyoukai dejara de ser una constante en su vida...

Porque él, pese a todo, estaba ahí, apoyándola muy a su manera. Tan frío, tan él, tan suyo.

Pero eso no quitaba la interrogante de su vida...

¿Realmente era feliz?

* * *

**Momento 8: **¿Celos?

.

.

.

—Sí.  
—No.  
—¡Sí!  
—¡No!

Era frustrante hablar con su amiga Sango. ¿Cómo era posible que ella dijera que Sesshomaru sentía celos al estar ella con InuYasha? ¡Mentira! Una vil mentira, a él no le importaba ella, sólo era por así decirlo, era atracción carnal.

Aunque Kagome no perdía nada con intentar calmar su duda.  
Y fue así como la azabache comenzó a idear un pequeño plan.

* * *

¿Reviews?

15 de Julio del 2013


	8. Por los viejos tiempos

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 9: **Por los viejos tiempos

.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿quieres causarle celos a mi hermanito? —dijo InuYasha algo confundido.

—Bien, sé que suena raro pero es sólo una duda que tengo —contestó ella, sonriendo—. Ya sabes, hacer lo que hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

—De acuerdo, acepto. Pero… —ella le miró—. ¿Segura que como en los viejos tiempos, _Kag_? —la media sonrisa del hanyou provocó que Kagome se sonrojara y soltara una risilla coqueta.

—Bueno, quizá no tanto como en los viejos tiempos, _Inu_ —le guiñó el ojo—; sólo queremos comprobar una teoría, no ser testigos de un asesinato.

—Entonces no hay problema, amiga mía —rió el chico mientras bebía su café—. Si es para molestar un rato a mi hermano cuenta conmigo.

—Es tan bueno saberlo —sonrió, dejando de lado su propia taza.

—¡Vamos! —bufó él, después de maldecir la amargura de su bebida y agregar un poco más de azúcar—. Le dije al bastardo que si lo nuestro no funcionó eso no indicaba que haya dejado de quererte, te hace sufrir y aprenderá lo que un _verdadero_ hombre es capaz de hacer por una dama.

—¿Ahora ingresas a la expresión teatral?

—Un poco, sí —le guiñó el ojo.

Higurashi tomó la mano de su amigo por sobre la mesa.

—Agradezco tu apoyo.

Taisho posó la otra encima y se inclinó levemente.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees.

No duró tanto el ambiente cuando un gruñido reconocible llegó a oídos de ambos. El de hebras blancas sonrió ante esto.

—Entonces, ¿mañana en el parque de diversiones?

Kagome le miró confundida y al cabo de unos minutos asintió sonriente mientras un nuevo gruñido llenaba la estancia.

—Cuenta con ello.

Sesshomaru sólo observó, desde el marco de la puerta principal, al híbrido abrazando a la miko en son de despedida. En cierta forma el taiyoukai lo sabía, _había algo diferente en ellos dos._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_18 - Julio - 2013_


	9. El parque de atracciones

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 10:** El parque de atracciones

.

.

.

Sesshomaru gruñó.

—¿Seguro que no te querías quedar? —preguntó Kagome.

La chica por unos minutos dudaba de que aquello en verdad fuese a funcionar, es cierto que quería comprobar la credibilidad de lo que le había dicho Sango, pero viendo la cara del taiyoukai la miko dudaba. ¿Era lo correcto?

Sesshomaru no mencionó nada, siquiera se giró a mirarla. Sólo siguió su camino como venía haciendo desde que bajaron del automóvil. Higurashi sonrió tristemente, acostumbrada a aquellos desplantes del demonio... saber eso no indicaba que le doliese menos; a veces se preguntaba si lo suyo no era meramente carnal por parte del Lord. Suspiró con desganó pero le siguió. _Como siempre_.

Sango y Miroku ya los esperaban en la entrada del parque, mientras Inuyasha hablaba por teléfono. La miko se permitió soltar una risilla desganada, si el plan no funcionaba al menos quería irse con un buen recuerdo. El menor de los Taisho colgó y giró para ver a los recién llegados.

—Hola, Kagome —sonrió besando la mano de la chica.

El lord gruñó e ingresó, dejándolos atrás.

Inuyasha se percató del ánimo que su buen amiga (y antigua pareja sentimental) tenía, sonrió con comprensión y la abrazó, sorprendiendo muy poco a los presentes; sintió a la Higurashi temblar y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro al comprender la razón. _Kag quería llorar_.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí o vamos a entrar? —dijo Miroku intentando deshacer ése incómodo ambiente que se había formado.

El chico asintió, jalando a su amiga. Sango resopló confundida y se dejó guiar por el monje a cualquier lugar minutos después. Inuyasha no se despegó de Kagome en ningún momento, menos cuando Kagura (la antigua pareja de reproducción de Sesshomaru) apareció junto a Kanna y Hakudoshi con la excusa de que sus 'hermanos' deseaban salir un rato, sin desaprovechar que el Lord estuviese solo y jalándolo consigo. Sesshomaru gruñó, como siempre, pero no hizo nada.

El hanyou abrazó a la miko y se sentaron unos minutos, observando a los demás perderse entre la gente.

—Supongo que ahora soy una idiota, ¿no? —susurró Kag.

—No lo creo —consoló Inu—. Mi hermano es un _bastardo_, en todo su esplendor.

—Ya no quiero esto, Inu. A veces... a veces siento que de verdad me quiere, que da pasos para acercarse a mí p-pero luego se aleja y no sé si me duele que se vaya o que me haga saber que en verdad sólo me quiere para su reproducción, si quiere una sustituta por que Kagura no logró concebir a alguien de su especie —sollozó.

—No te diré que todo está bien, Kag. ¿Me oyes? Por que sé que no es así —besó el cuero cabelludo de su amiga—. Pero terminemos este plan, ¿de acuerdo? Si esto no funciona créeme que puedo llamar al lobo sarnoso para que el idiota de mi hermano deje de tener hombría.

Higurashi sonrió levemente, mientras sentía las manos del menor de los Taisho borrar el camino que dejaban sus lágrimas en el rostro.

Inuyasha le tomó de la mano y caminaron en dirección a los demás que, si su enojo no nublaba por completo su racionalismo, detectó cerca de las atracciones más alejadas del parte: la montaña rusa y la rueda de la fortuna.

Bufó molesto.

Era hora de tomar el asunto en serio.

* * *

¿Reviews?

19 - Julio - 2013


	10. Plan al acción I

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 11:** Plan al acción

A) La rueda de la fortuna

.

.

.

Sango sabía que algo malo ocurriría cuando InuYasha llegó de la mano con Kagome, si bien el mayor de los Taisho estaba con Kagura (y eso le molestaba en sobremanera por su amiga) tampoco era una _idiota_ para **no** darse cuenta que Sesshomaru vigilaba cada movimiento de la miko. Decidió ignorarlo, pasados unos minutos, al sentir la presión en su mano de parte de Miroku.

—Y, ¿a dónde quieren ir ahora? —murmuró, dejando como opciones los juegos frente a ellos.

—Sube conmigo a la rueda de la fortuna —habló la youkai, ignorando a la exterminadora, jalando levemente al taiyoukai. Consiente de que ante cualquier disconformidad éste podría irse rápidamente.

Sesshomaru gruñó en desacuerdo y Kagura no insistió más, cosa que en cierta manera hizo que el demonio perro se tranquilizara. Kagome sólo sonrió tristemente, figurando ésa misma situación en su cabeza. '_Si hubiera sido yo le insistiría hasta fastidiarlo_'

InuYasha lo notó y sonrió, apretando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mí se me antoja algo tranquilo antes de ir a comer —dijo—. Así que iré a la rueda de la fortuna con _Kag._

El mayor de los Taisho sonrió de manera poco visible, desde que habían llegado al lugar la miko se había negado ingresar a cualquier 'artefacto de diversión' porque él no subía de igual manera, así que sólo se dispuso a observar el rechazo de la mujer para con su hermano y largarse de ahí... sólo que no había calculado algo.

Hablaba de la miko.

La mujer más testaruda del universo.

La chica que estaba dolida y de lo cuál él no tenía conocimiento.

—Me encantaría —escuchó que ésta le respondió.

Sesshomaru gruñó.

—Yo te la cuido, _hermanito_ —habló burlonamente el hanyou.

Sango volvió a sentir aquél nudo en la boca de su estómago. Miró a Miroku, los ojos del monje reflejaban la misma disconformidad. No sabían qué sucedía exactamente o cómo todo se desarrolló así, sólo tenían conocimiento de que la miko estaba decepcionada, el hanyou triste y el taiyoukai irritado.

Y ambos podían afirmar que: cuando **él** se irritaba sólo faltaba muy poco para verlo realmente enojado.

Un **Sesshomaru **enojado _no_ es nada que quieran ver.

* * *

¿Reviews?

21 - Julio - 2013

Respuesta a la interrogante de **nancyclaudinec**: se tiene la creencia que la miko al tener ése poder en su interior tiene la libre elección (al ser fecundada por un demonio) de que su feto tenga las características humanas o demoníacas, es decir, puede interferir en el ADN del feto antes del primer mes. En este caso el demonio (que sería Sesshomaru al ser el dueño de los espermatozoides) puede obligar a la mujer (miko) a eliminar cualquier rastro humano en su sistema. C: Espero que esto te lo haya aclarado y perdona por contestar aquí, mi computadora está algo... vieja y se traba x'D

Gracias a todos por sus bellísimos comentarios C:


	11. Plan al acción II

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 12:** Plan al acción

B) El veloz, la valiente y el infantil.

.

.

.

El hanyou y la miko subieron, el ambiente algo melancólico pero finalmente aceptado.

—Y, ¿entonces? —susurró la chica.

—Bueno, los gruñidos indican enojo, supongo que está bien. Eso o, de verdad, el _'demonio'_ aceptó ser perro —burló el chico.

Kagome rió levemente, aún con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

—Bien, bien —bufó el chico—. ¿Estás preparada para lo que sigue?

—¿Lo que sigue?, ¿qué?

InuYasha señaló levemente a un costado, la miko miró en la dirección señalada y sonrió con sorpresa.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Digamos que cuando llegaron y tenía el celular en la oreja un _'sarnoso' _recién llegaba de su viaje y... bueno. ¿Cómo podría perderse la fiesta?

—P-Pero tu primo está comprometido —regañó, sin enojo realmente más bien con burla, intentando entender la situación.

—Será mi primo y estará comprometido pero eso no quita que él te quiera como yo —habló, sonriendo y viendo en la misma dirección que la chica—. Ya sabes, Ayame también te adora. Créeme que si ellos dos no fueran pareja podría incluso imaginar que se pelearían por ti.

—Bruto —rió Kagome—. Sabes que ella haría lo mismo por Sango.

—Quizá —le guiñó un ojo al obtener de nuevo su atención—, pero mi hermanito no lo sabe.

.

.

—Miroku...

—Sí, lo sé —sentenció el monje al observar a las dos figuras que se acercaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Kanna, tan tranquilamente y de repente, haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja. Los habían olvidado.

—Parece que los conocen, hermana —respondió Hakudoshi a la chica. Ella asintió, muestra de haber escuchado.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —inquirió Kagura, manteniendo una distancia prudente del taiyoukai debido a su enojo.

El grupo miró a los recién llegados, quienes tenían una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Kouga, el veloz —habló finalmente Sango, señalando al chico de cola.

—Ayame, la valiente —añadió Miroku, mientras la chica se posicionaba a un costado de su pareja.

Sesshomaru endureció la mirada.

—Hola —saludaron ambos—. Cuánto tiempo.

Kagura siguió viendo en señal de duda. Apretó los labios confundida y en un susurró soltó...

—¿Quiénes son?

—Antiguos _"pretendientes"_ de Kagome —rió un pequeño niño zorro, saliendo detrás de los recién llegados.

—Y él —señaló la exterminadora—, es Shippo, el infantil.

* * *

Lo sé, extraño hasta cierto punto. Pero vamos, es un _fan_fiction, todo puede ocurrir.

:EditoNota:

Para la cuestión: "**Como ayame también estuvo enamorada de kag?**"

En realidad no está o estuvo enamorada, se pone el "pretendientes" en comillas para simular una burla porque ambos (Kouga y Ayame) quieren a Kagome hasta el punto (como se hace mención aquí) de llegar a pelear por ella para protegerla.

Desde ya, gracias por sus comentarios.

27 - Julio - 2013


	12. Plan al acción III - Sección A

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

* * *

**Momento 13:** Plan al acción

C) De besos equivocados y corazones rotos parte 1

.

.

.

—Gracias por todo, Inu —sonrió Kagome.

—Sabes que no es nada —respondió el de hebras plateadas—. Está anocheciendo, tenemos que apresurarnos.

La miko asintió, la rueda terminó la vuelta de manera lenta. Bajaron y se reunieron con los demás, quienes solamente seguían en su posición para esperar a la pareja.

—Hola, bella —saludó Kouga, sujetando y besando el dorso de su mano.

—Hola, Kag —siguió Ayame apartando a su prometido y abrazando a su amiga.

Shippo no dijo nada y sólo optó por subir al hombro de su amiga, ella sonrió y correspondió cada saludo.

—¿Qué les parece algo de cenar? —sugirió el monje.

—Hay un restaurante cerca del parque —añadió la exterminadora.

.

.

.

—¿Sucede algo, Sesshomaru? —interrogó Kagura. Ambos se encontraban a una distancia prudente de los demás, quienes charlaban animadamente.

El taiyoukai no respondió y la youkai bufó.

—¿Sabes, Sessho? —siguió ella al darse cuenta que el hombre miraba a su actual pareja sexual con su hermano— Kanna descubrió una forma en la que pueda quedar preñada y Hakudoshi dice que así es más probable que el cachorro herede la fuerza de ambos y ser el mejor —una sonrisa ladeada surgió en su rostro—. Me preguntaba si deseabas intentar aparearte nuevamente conmigo, dejar a ésa miko que sólo logrará heredar tu destreza al feto.

Taisho siguió caminando, sin voltear a verle.

—Te ofrezco una sola noche, si no funciona puedes seguir con ella —tanteó la youkai.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ceja enarcada. Kagura permaneció con su sonrisa, algo que le agradaba del taiyoukai es la manera en que deseaba el poder por sobre todas las cosas. Poder, uno que ella podría ofrecérselo.

* * *

Aclaro que no odio a Kagura, la amo '3 Sólo que es necesario que su actitud sea así ;_;

2 - Agosto - 2013


	13. Plan al acción III - Sección B

Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo personaje mencionado es obra de Rumiko Takashi. El texto ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión. Es una historia completa de la cual subiré un capítulo cada semana o día, dependiendo de mis deberes.

NOTA: Lamento la demora, pero tuve un accidente y tengo lastimada la espalda .-.

* * *

_Resumen:_ Detrás de una puerta muchas historias nacen y terminan, detrás de ésta que es de madera se vivieron momentos agridulces que definieron la vida de dos personas. "—Un verdadero castigo —inquirió él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación." 29 momentos en la vida de Kagome y Sesshômaru. AU. Serie de Microrrelatos. [Escritos con un mínimo de 10 palabras y con un máximo de 150/160]

En algunos casos drabble y viñetas especiales.

* * *

**Momento 13:** Plan al acción

C) De besos equivocados y corazones rotos parte 2

.

.

.

Sesshomaru no era un ser idiota, tenía conocimiento de que para lograr un cachorro digno de su reconocimiento como heredero debía buscar las mejores oportunidades, Kagura no era la mejor pero sí una opción. Opción que intentaba ingresar a su vida como antes, vida en la que él mismo no tenía interés en verla.

No le tomó importancia a la conversación, por más poder que pudiese tener su cachorro al procrearlo con otra youkai había alejado a aquella mujer de sí por una razón, y no volvería a ella. Muy probablemente su hijo no sería igual de poderoso de lo que una vez imaginó al ser la preñada aquella miko, pero lo _prefería_. Ciertamente. A la miko en vez de la youkai.

Más, sin embargo, el leve malestar que se acrecentaba en su interior no era una nimiedad; el lobo y el híbrido estaban demasiado cerca de la miko, y a él, como todo buen macho, no era algo que le gustase. Aguardaron fuera del establecimiento a que se les asignara una mesa, él con la mirada analítica de siempre supo que algo no andaba bien cuando comprendió que su 'pareja' no deseaba verlo pero, como siempre, decidió no darle importancia.

Grave error le hubiera dicho el híbrido de su medio hermano.

.

.

.

Nada salió como lo esperado, mucho menos cuando Kagura decidió tomar el control de la conversación en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde y cuándo comenzamos con eso? —le dijo al taiyoukai, las miradas se centraron en ellos.

Sesshomaru sólo le miró expectante.

—Ya sabes —la youkai sonrió victoriosa al saber que la respiración de la miko comenzaba a temblar—, lo de que conciba a tu cachorro. A _nuestro_ cachorro.

El hanyou, comprendiendo la idea carraspeó levemente.

—Te acompañaré a casa —susurró a Kagome. Ella asintió, incapaz de realizar otra acción.

Sango frunció el ceño mientras Miroku pedía la cuenta. Kagura entendió la indirecta, pero no menos feliz se levantó, se inclinó y besó la comisura de los labios del demonio, apartándose rápidamente consiente de que éste la atacaría; sonrió y, seguida por sus hermanos, partió del lugar.

Sesshomaru gruñó disgustado y se puso de pie al tiempo que la miko.

—Vámonos —dijo, pero ella no lo siguió.

—Vendrá conmigo —habló Inuyasha.

—No —fue la tajante del mayor.

—S-sí —musitó ella, y hasta ése momento fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que la miko lloraba.

Kouga y Ayame gruñeron, acompañando a Inuyasha fuera del establecimiento con una Kagome de ojos rojos entre ellos.

—Maldita velada —habló Sango, Miroku no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a pagar la cuenta, divisó al Taiyoukai salir del establecimiento y tomó a su novia de la cintura, besándole una de las sienes.

* * *

15 - Septiembre - 2013


End file.
